The invention refers to thickening agents based upon polyether derivatives. Thickening agents are used for the thickening of natural and synthetic oils, aqueous electrolyte solutions, and aqueous solutions of organic substances. Their use facilitates the handling of liquids used as household chemicals. Thickening agents are also customarily used in electrolyte solutions, which are required in batteries. Heretofore, waxes, carboxyalkyl celluloses, starch, xanthan gum, or high-molecular esters have been used as thickening agents.
It is customary to use thickening agents for cosmetic, detergent-containing preparations so as to stabilize the disperse systems and for better handling during use. In the case of ether sulfates, it is customary to thicken the preparations with inorganic electrolytes, preferably with common salt. In the case of other detergents, use is, for example, made of distearyl polyglycolester, cellulose derivatives, or natural and synthetic soluble polymers. The preparations obtained in this manner exhibit a behavior that is structurally viscous and/or thixotropic.
According to DIN 53900, detergents are chemical compounds which, when dissolved or dispersed in a liquid, are preferentially adsorbed on an interface. A number of physicochemical or chemical characteristics of practical significance result. The expression "interface-active compound" is herein used synonymously with "detergent". Further, "detergent-containing preparations" are defined herein as mixtures containing detergents as essential constituents.
The object of the present invention was to find a thickening agent having the viscosity behavior of a Newtonian liquid and, in addition, having hydrolysis-resistance under customary conditions of use.